Total Drama High School
by ThatRegularLlama
Summary: ((Everything subject to change eventually.)) This story follows Gwen through 11th grade. Will eventually try to have all of the characters, some may be a little more AU. Rated T for future chapters maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Soooo I did a thing... It's a very short first chapter but it's like 5am and I wrote it in 20 minutes. Hoping to get all the characters in this story at one point but will mainly revolve around Gwen. No idea where I'll go with this but we'll see. Enjoy._**

* * *

"I swear, it's like she's never seen the sun," one of the more obnoxious girls whispered not-so-quietly as I walked by her in the halls. I couldn't exactly remember her name, I think it started with an S. I didn't even save her a second glance, I was going to be late if I didn't hurry up to my locker and onto first period English.

The girl had her reasons for saying that mean comment, I was pretty pale. I never tanned, I only burned and the was I saw it, why should I subject myself to that pain to try and look good for everyone else? I knew my body wouldn't tan so I shouldn't even try. And there was no way I would get a fake tan. Just the thought of looking like that snob Anna Marie gave me a shiver down my spine and I rolled my eyes.

I started on my locker combination just as a waft of some old celebrity's newest fragrance hit my nose. I knew who it was even before they hurled insults at me. Heather. The queen bee.

"Nice tan, _gothy_ ," she sneered as she walked by.

"Nice fake diamond earrings, _Heather_ ," I hurled back, not glancing back from my locker as I found the right book.

I heard an annoyed gasp from Heather and her stomping off. Nice start to my morning. I hurried off to English, walking in third to last and taking a seat next to one of my friends, Zoey. Before I even completely sat down she started going off. She was quite a talker.

"Oh my gosh, Gwen! It's been such a long summer, I haven't heard much from you, how have you been? Did you get any of my texts? I have so much to tell you! You absolutely have to find me at lunch, okay?" Zoey had a hard time shutting up and I accepted it, sometimes it was nice to have a little chatter. I also knew she didn't get much attention at home due to her parents' divorce and her mother traveling a lot. Her father wasn't really in the picture either and she had no siblings. She basically saw me as her sister, and I did too.

I laughed a little and motioned for her to slow down, "of course!" In truth, I had a lot to talk about with her too. But I wouldn't spill all my secrets just yet. Summer had been very eventful, I was at a camp this year, and so was someone else from my school. It was too crazy and I wouldn't subject myself to think about it and stress myself out. Today was going to be a good day, I wouldn't think about it at all.

The image of his strong arms around me, his tattoos, the little matching one I got on my thigh... I shook my head and blinked a few times. Lack of sleep, I decided. I needed more sleep tonight and everything would be normal again.

Zoey's voice had me floating back down to Earth. "Are you alright, Gwen?"

"I'm great!" I lied. It wasn't a big lie, I was just stressing out a little. I hoped to God that this day and year would pass uneventfully. I hated drama. I know I should have said that during summer, but I honestly didn't know it would catch up to me so quickly. I started regretting it. My face must have gave me away because Zoey didn't believe me.

"Hey," she said softly, "you know you can tell me anything, right? We're best friends," she reminded. And we were, we had been since fourth grade when I wasn't such a pacifist and stressed out. I would stand up for her anytime the boys picked on her. These days, we were both ignored altogether but if anyone tried to bully her again, they'd have more than just me to face. I was happy that I had my friends, but some things I needed to keep to myself and think about for awhile. I hoped Zoey would understand.

I nodded and was about to reassure her, but our instructor rose from his desk and started going over this year's lesson plan. A very boring notes session included, of course. Even though I ended up with about five sentences worth of notes. What a waste of paper.

* * *

Before I knew it, the class was already over and Zoey and I were ushered off to our next period, History.

"What do you think of dying my hair?" She asked absently, twirling a strand of her naturally red locks.

I shrugged, mine was dyed, I saw no harm in it. "Do whatever you want, Zoey. I can help you if you want," I offered.

"Maybe," she said, drifting off into thought. "Do you think Mike would like it a different color?"

I laughed, "Mike would like you even if you were dressed up in a gorilla costume!" And it wasn't far from the truth, everyone could tell that Mike was crazy about her. And crazy literally. But that was another story for another day.

We neared the doorway to history and I took a moment to glance at the class roster that was taped on the doorway.

 **Zoey Franklin**

 **Trent Jackson**

 **Anna Marie Solis**

 **Courtney Nickelson**

 **Sadie Parker**

 **Katie Lee**

 **Duncan Evans**

 **Gwen Young**

 **Mike Dixon**

 **Heather White**

The last name on the list had me wishing I had reorganized my class schedule at the end of last year instead of ignoring it. I was about to take a seat next to Zoey in the back when I noticed something on the projector in the front of the class.

Unfortunately, this class had assigned seats and Zoey was sitting between Anna Marie and Mike a few rows ahead of me. Although I could tell it didn't bother her at all, I was left awkwardly sitting next to the two people I never wanted to sit by.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:**_ Second chapter, super fun.

I took the seat where my name indicated. Right dead in the center between Duncan and Courtney. The school's infamous trouble-couples. I was crossing my fingers that either of them would be absent today. I looked up for Zoey but she was too busy fawning over Mike while Anna Marie wasn't at her seat yet. Five minutes until the bell rings. Just five more minutes of peace. Then I'd be subjected to sitting between an annoying couple. Stupid teacher, I silently cursed whoever taught this class. My roster told me his name was... Mr. McLean. That egotistical jerk, I knew exactly who he was. Movie-star wannabe, always being a Nazi in the halls even to the younger people who didn't take his class.

This year would no doubt be trouble-free. My only form of comfort the last few days of dreading this day had been to glance at the little misshapen star on my thigh. I pulled my skirt up a half inch to glance at how perfectly imperfect it was, how it lay just above where my thigh highs come up. It wasn't special to anyone else but it had meaning to me. It hurt a lot, but somehow it was worth it.

I was so lost in thought staring at it that I hadn't even heard the rowdy bunch come through the door until the next thing I knew, I was smelling the oh so familiar aftershave smell of Duncan leaning over my shoulder. "Nice tat! Who messed that up for you?" I glanced up to see the little green Mohawk too close to my face. He was much too close. It made my heart skip just for a second before settling back down. I turned back around, set on ignoring him.

Shrugging, I responded nonchalantly, "some asshole." I pulled my skirt down quickly and readjusted, sitting up straight and folding my arms across my chest.

He didn't seem too interested as he took a seat on my right. I wondered where his girlfriend was, she was usually sucker-fished to his side at all times. It was such a surprise to see him off the leash. But apparently the leash wasn't that long because she stomped into the class and cast her angry beady eyes on him. "Duncan! I thought I told you to wait for me!"

It had been five seconds and I had a migraine.

"Well, you were taking forever. I told you I was leaving but you weren't listening," he told her, not really looking up at her as he rest his chin on his hand.

She rolled her eyes but dropped it. Then she settled her gaze on me. "What are _you_ doing sitting next to him?"

"Take a look at the assigned seating, _your highness_ ," I told her mockingly. I wasn't having any of it today.

She glared at the screen in the front. She found her own name and huffed, as if it was such a crime. "Well, at least you're not sitting next to Anna Marie, Duncan." Courtney sighed dramatically and dropped her purse on the table, taking her seat on my left. She made sure to scoot as far away from me as the table would allow. I would have done the same if Duncan wasn't already sitting too close to me.

"Yeah, that'd just be horrible," he agreed absently, more interested in the ant on the table.

Courtney took offense to this, "you know how I feel about her! I've told you a million times, she is _not_ to be trusted!" Not exactly wrong, Anna Marie did happen to scoop up any of Heather's ex-boyfriends an hour after they break up. Purely coincidence, she always said. "Whatever, I'm just glad you're not sitting next to another _girl_."

"Honey, I think you forgot that Gwen is a girl," he said, squishing that poor ant. I wasn't all that interested in their conversation but still listened slightly. Okay, maybe more than slightly.

Courtney snorted meanly, "okay, you're not sitting next to any _attractive girls_."

I wasn't sure I heard him correctly, but I heard him mutter something. I must have heard him wrong because I was pretty sure he said, "all a matter of opinion." Yes, I definitely needed to get my ears checked. He wouldn't say anything nice to me.

Courtney didn't hear him either and she took his silence as an agreement, and she laughed. Luckily, Mr. McLean took this wonderful opportunity to start the class just as the bell rang.

"Good morning, students! You lucky 10 are my number two class of the day and hopefully muck more entertaining than the first bunch. I wanna see more energy people!" he said dramatically as he stepped up to the podium in front. "Also, I hope you love your seats, because you'll be here all year, and I don't wanna hear _any_ complaining! I thought long and hard on these seats, so you better be happy."

Sadie and Katie, the two girls who were always together no matter what, were tragically separated by the aisle between the three person tables. They reached their hands across and held hands, tears in their eyes. Mr. McLean rolled his eyes at the display, "Anyway, we also have a teacher's aide this year. Mr. Chef back there will be assisting and learning from me. I know, right? I'm the only teacher with an aide this year, how cool is that?" Mr. Chef in the back was sitting at his own little table, he was a burly dark skinned man who looked more like an ex-convict than a teacher, and he gave us all a little glare that had us all turning back around quickly. "He's not much of a talker, but he'll help me discipline if needed!"

Nobody really said anything to this, so he went on to explain some of the class rules. I was zoning out a little as he droned on. It was all basically the same rules as first hour and every other hour. He got our attention back when he announced a project. It was very rare to have a big assignment announced the first day, but McLean always was weird.

"You all will make a presentation on a big event in history, I'll let your group of three choose any event, but it better dazzle me. I will not be bored to sleep by my own favorite subject," he warned. "Now, the last fifteen minutes of class is yours to plan. The assignment is due in three weeks."

I really wished he hadn't given us that free time, because that meant I'd have to converse with Duncan and Courtney, and that was the last thing I wanted.

"So," Duncan tried to start this conversation.

"Amazonian Women, that's what our presentation should be about," Courtney settled her arms over her chest.

I rolled my eyes, "what amazing team effort," I said sarcastically.

"Listen," she said with a stern, snobby attitude, "I'm the leader. I've had manager training and took summer classes about leadership. We aren't going to function as a team with a goth girl or a convict leading this team."

She was probably right but Duncan didn't like her tone of voice. "Hey, it was juvie and it was only three times. I'm going to be the leader, I ain't going to have no girl leading me into an F for this semester. One more F and I drop out, doll face. So if you have anything else, I suggest you keep it to yourself." He had progressively gotten angrier and by the time he finished, he had shut Courtney up completely, which was an amazing task itself. "Now, Gwen, what do you think we should do this assignment on?"

Apparently, his angry outburst only shut Courtney up for two seconds because as soon as he asked that, she spoke up again. "Why do you care about her opinion but not mine? Are you cheating on me? How long were you guys in here without me?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up ubruptly, "McLean, I'm going to use the restroom." I didn't really wait for a reply as I marched out the door, not even heading towards the restroom. I justed needed to get out of that room. I couldn't deal with them all semester, I'd pull all my hair out by the end of the second week. If I even lasted that long.

I found my destination, the old stairway on the west side of the high school. It was completely left alone, mostly because the classrooms in that wing of the school hadn't been in use much the last few years. The school had a petition to tear it down, but the city refused, stating that it might become needed. So far, it was still useless. I slumped against the wall, sighing and sliding down the wall to sit on the ground with my knees up. This was going to be a long year.

"Hey, are you alright?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, are you alright?"

I looked up at the top of the stairs. I knew him, he was the captain of some sports team here. Trent Jackson, he wasn't a bad guy. I hadn't had any interaction with him but at least I knew who he was, I doubted he knew my first name. "Yes, I'm fine. What did you want?"

Trent walked down the stairs, not seeming bothered by my attempt to push him away. He reached the bottom step and took a seat on it, facing me. "I was just seeing if you were alright, Gwen."

So he did know my name. "Well I told you I'm fine, you don't need to sit with me."

"Nah, I don't," he agreed, "but I wanted to." My feeling of shock must have been visible on my face because he elaborated, "yeah, I work with Katie and Heather. They aren't easy to work with."

"I bet," I hadn't even noticed the poor guy having to work with queen bitch. I immediately felt sorry for him. "What is you project going to be over?"

"We didn't decide by the time I left," he shrugged. "It'll probably be something lame."

"Probably," I laughed. I felt better just talking to him. But I knew the bell would ring soon. And it did. The classes started rushing out and making noise that seemed to echo in the stairway. I sighed, my silence was gone, might as well go on to my next class. As I was starting to stand, Trent held his hand out to me. I wasn't normally one to take help from someone, but the tattoo on my right thigh had been aching a little and it was hard putting all my weight on it. So I took his hand and pulled myself up. I heard someone cough from behind Trent and we both looked up at Duncan at the top landing.

He had one eyebrow raised at me, and I met that look with a frown. "Yes?"

"I was just coming to tell you our project's subject," he explained.

"Well what is it?" I asked impatiently.

"The Boleyn Sisters. Know 'em?"

I groaned, of course I knew them. "Yes, sadly," I told him as I was dusting off my skirt and starting to head back up to my next class. I turned my head for a second to face Trent behind me, "thanks, I really needed that by the way."

He smiled at me, "nah, don't mention it."

We both got up to the top landing and he went on to his next class, I stood next to Duncan for a minute. I knew that wasn't all he had to say to me. And I was right because as soon as Trent was out of earshot, he grumbled, "needed what?"

I rolled my eyes, "someone to talk to."

"You can talk to me," he said, almost sounding offended. "I listen!"

Another eye roll, Duncan listening was like a lion being house trained. "Courtney wouldn't like that very much, now would she?" I knew I got him because he opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. He knew just as well as I did that I was right. I also knew I struck a nerve because he ran his hand through his short little Mohawk, a sign of aggravation. I grinned, happy with myself. Even Courtney couldn't ruin this moment.

But of course, luck had to test me. She was like that one movie... If you say his name three times he appears... what was his name? I was busy pondering what his name was while Courtney yelled at Duncan. It started with a B... what was it?

"I can't believe you! You just up and leave me! I should tell my father about this and send you back to juvie!"

"I had to tell Gwen what our damn project was over!"

"No, you didn-"

"Beetlejuice!" I suddenly yelled out on accident. Courtney and Duncan had their mouths open, in mid-fight as they stared at me as if I grew another head. "I, uh, was thinking Courtney reminded me of him," I tried to explain to no avail. I knew Duncan knew the movie, I just had to explain more. "Say her name three times and-"

He suddenly burst out laughing, "that's a good one!" He held his hand in the air and I met it immediately in a high five. We shared a good laugh for a minute before Courtney started yelling again.

"Who is that? What does that even mean?" She did not look very happy. And I almost felt bad when Duncan and Courtney left for their next class and I went on to mine, which according to my schedule, was science. It was in another wing and it took me about two minutes to navigate my way there. I walked past the threshold and noticed there weren't that many people in here yet, thankfully. It was a big room with lab tables and in the middle were tables for four. Zoey wasn't in this room sadly, but I did notice Bridgette and Geoff sitting next to each other, making out as usual.

"Gwen! Hey, I saved you a spot!" I heard someone calling off to my side. I hadn't even noticed Trent was in here, sitting in front of Bridgette and Geoff at their table. I smiled a bit and took the last seat to that table, thankful there wasn't assigned seats in this room. "Did Duncan say anything to you?" he asked and caught me off guard.

Normally, I'm good at shrugging stuff like this off. I can get rid of people on my back easily, just ask my mother. Today, however, was an off day. I was just off my game today. "Wh-Why would he? Duncan and Courtney argued a lot!" I stuttered embarrassingly, mentally slapping myself in the face.

Trent nodded thoughtfully for a minute, "they do. Maybe it's their time for the Wall Of Breakups," he added.

Bridgette unlatched herself from Geoff's mouth after the infamous wall was mentioned by name. "Duncan and Courtney? They're destined for the wall. That's a no-brainer. I can't wait to wash that smug look off her face and see her cry."

The Wall Of Breakups was a special bathroom stall in both the boy's bathroom and the girl's. Each one made a full wall of comments about someone's exes dating all the way back to the 1970's when Marian Rose first wrote about some scumbag that ditched her at prom. It was all documented in mean comments that expanded even to the ceiling above the stall. How people reached it, nobody knew. The girl's stall was much more mean about comments, while the guy's stall was more on the lines of a 'I dumped Marian Rose for her younger sister at prom, she had a nice rack' sort of thing. They weren't very creative, and still aren't.

I really hoped I would see Courtney's snobby cursive handwriting on the stall soon about how Duncan dumped her. I could see her sitting there sobbing, wiping her dainty little eyes with toilet paper and writing in the scented sharpies. The image made me laugh a little.

"What's funny?" Trent asked, and it brought me back down to reality where I was fumbling trying to think of an excuse.

"Oh," I was currently run dry in the jokes department. "I was just thinking of this joke my dad told me the other day." Please don't ask what it was, please don't ask wha-

"What was it?" Geoff asked before Trent could chime in. I held back a vicious glare. Why couldn't he be making out with Bridgette?

"Uh," thinking for a moment, "what do you call a cow with no legs?"

Bridgette, Trent, and Geoff thought for a moment before they all shrugged and shook their heads in unison. "Ground beef!" I blurted out, trying to laugh it off awkwardly. Geoff choked on a surprised laugh while Bridgette made a disgusted face. She was known for being a vegan, I should have rethought my joke. Trent was the only of the three that had a genuine laugh. It made me smile a little, despite my embarrassment.

"That's a good one!" he said after the laughter subsided.

Shaking my head, I smiled more and said, "it really wasn't."

"I was expecting a dumb dad joke like my dad always has. I have respect for your dad."

I laughed a little, "I'll tell him you liked it."

* * *

Class went by as a blur after that, the first day actually went by uneventfully after that. I had a few more classes with friends, and three total with Duncan. He wasn't near me like the second class though, thankfully. I didn't think I could handle another class with him sitting so close to me.

As the final bell rang and everyone rushed to escape the classrooms, I took my time in getting my books back into my locker. I didn't really have anywhere to be, and I didn't ride a bus to school like most kids. My parents and I lived fairly close to school, so I rode my bike. It wasn't anything fantastic, but I loved the way my hair flew behind me and no car could give me that breathless feeling of almost flying.

I was opening my locker when something white fell out and landed on my feet gracefully. I picked it up, it was a piece of paper. But what was written on it, that was the question. As I read the simple little note, I rolled my eyes. Of course, he just had to ruin my uneventful day. I balled up the paper and tossed it towards the trashcan on the other side of the hall. It missed, of course. I was never good at anything sportsy. Slamming my locker shut, I was about to pick it up when a quicker hand grabbed it. I looked up to meet the mean eyes of Heather.

"Don't be a litterbug, dear Gwenny! It's alright, I'll toss this for you."

"On second thought, I need that back." As if I'd trust Heather to toss that note.

She frowned a little, "you don't trust me?"

"Of course not!"

Heather feigned hurt feelings, "Gwen! How could you say that? I haven't ever done anything to you to deserve that comment!"

I raised a brow at her. Really? I took this moment to lunge for the paper while she was distracted. The effort was good, but it threw Heather off and she stumbled in her pretty black heels, grabbing the trashcan for support and dropping the paper into the can by accident. Good, it'd get lost in all the other papers and she wouldn't have blackmail over me. Heather fell in a heap to the floor, the trashcan lay tipped over on her lap as tissues, papers, and other unmentionable things fell on her legs. She gave me an angry glare and I could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears.

"Oh, darn! Looks like I've got to go!" I laughed as I bolted out of the hall and on my way out of the building. Heather was just lucky that the halls were deserted almost two minutes after the final bell, and we had been lurking ten minutes after the final bell. I heard her yell something, but it was lost as I pushed one of the double doors that led out to the fresh air and freedom. The contents of the note were memorized in my mind.

 _Scrapyard, 8pm_

 _-Duncan_

* * *

 **A/N: Sooooo...? Pretty please review, favorite, all that junk. It makes me happy :D and motivates me to stay up til 6am to finish this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I just went from working on this every day to a few days a week. We might possibly be getting a puppy, we are definitely moving to Texas at the end of the month or so, very exciting. Anywho... Thanks to whoever reviewed, I did read it and your suggestions are appreciated and noted. I try to keep this story interesting and not so skippy, but writing every individual thing down gets me bored with it. So I might skip around a little. I'm trying to build up a relationship, and I also realized that this kinda follows the plot of MTV's Awkward (I obsessed over it for awhile) so forgive me DX and know that I own nothing. Enjoy or whatever.**

* * *

The scrapyard almost looked deserted. Almost. It was hard to miss the figure sitting on top of a rusted white fridge towards the back. I couldn't chicken out now. I pushed past the gaping hole in the fence, walked around a pile of mattresses and slowly, cautiously, made my way over to where Duncan was sitting. His back was to me, but I had made enough noise that he probably knew I was here already. I glanced at my watch before I got to him. Just a few minutes early, but that wouldn't really matter, would it?

"Duncan?" I asked, about to touch his shoulder when he turned around to look at me. His arms were folded across his chest and his normal scowl was slipping into a light smile.

"Hey, you actually showed," he said in a surprised tone.

"Did you think I wouldn't?" I took a seat next to him on the fridge. It wasn't cold out yet but the coolness of the fridge's metal on me was enough to make me shift a little in discomfort.

He bumped his shoulder with mine for a moment, "not really, sometimes I think I annoy you." It wasn't far from the truth. But, he moved onto another subject before I could tell him so. "So, we didn't get to talk much about this summer."

"Yeah," I said awkwardly. This summer wasn't particularly adressed before we went our seperate ways and didn't talk over the last week or two before we went back to school.

"I think we shoul-"

"No, I know, you don't have to say it," I interrupted before he could tell me it was stupid. "I won't tell Courtney. It was a one time thing over the summer."

"A one time thing?" he has a little smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes at him and punched his shoulder. "You know what I meant. It's whatever, I gave you my virginity, not my undying love or whatever."

He pondered this for a minute and nodded. "Yeah, exactly. I knew you'd bounce back."

In truth, this whole thing was tearing me up. I wasn't cool with this and I wished Courtney was out of the picture. I slept and dreamed of our summer break, sneaking off in the night, kissing on the dock, I missed it all. Funny how it started with a little homesickness. I could continue and lie to him all I wanted, but I hated trying to lie to myself when I said I was okay with being his mistake.

The moon was rising further in the sky, we talked for another hour as friends until I yawned a little. "It's getting late, isn't it?"

He shrugged, "never bothered you before."

He earned another eye roll. "I'm going to head home. I'm glad we had this talk." And I really meant it. I'm glad I don't have to be awkward about it anymore. I knew where we stood.

Duncan nodded, yawning loudly. "Yeah, I might hit the hay too. Do you have far to walk?"

"No," I lied, "just down the street a little." A few blocks.

"Alright, then I'll do this here," he told me and confused me a little. He grabbed the back of my neck gently, leaned in and kissed me.

I won't cry. I won't let him see me cry.

I kissed him back, but felt my stomach clench and my heart skip. I know this was a last time kiss, a sort of goodbye to our fooling around. I kissed him back and we slowly drifted apart after a minute, pressing our foreheads together. "I'm sorry," he mumbled after a second of silence.

"It's okay," I told him. We pulled apart finally, standing up and starting the walk to the front of the scrapyard. I tripped just barely on one of the steel pieces that lay scattered around. He reached out and caught me by the wrist, pulling me close to him. I gulped a little, regaining my footing and continuing on the path that was slightly clear without much liter on it. When we both ducked under and through the hole in the fence, he sighed a little and scratched the back of his head.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I smiled a bit.

He shrugged, "I was thinking of skipping, but I may go if I can see your pretty face there."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then," I turned and started walking in the direction to my house. I didn't turn back, but I knew he hadn't started walked yet for a few more minutes. When I finally heard his footsteps off in the other direction, I allowed myself to glance back just for a second. Duncan was off in the distance, walking off down the street. He passed under a street lamp for a second before I turned back around and I could see his hands were back in his pockets and he looked like he was just taking a regular nightly stroll. The thought of him strolling off in the night gave me a little giggle. I focused back on the road ahead of me and started walking faster, it was only about a ten minute walk, I wasn't really in any hurry but I wanted to get home. I had a feeling tomorrow would be even worse than today was.

When I did get home, I snuck in quietly through the back door and upstairs into my room. A safe haven. My parents were fast asleep. I undressed and climbed into bed under the covers. For a few minutes I stared at my ceiling at the glow in the dark stars that had been there since I was 10 and obsessed with planets and stars. I didn't mind them, it was too much work to take down and I frankly still loved seeing them at night. When I started to drift away, I dreamed of the summer night that messed my whole life up.

 _I sat on the dock, tears running down my face and dripping onto my knees. I kicked my feet angrily in the water, scaring off any fish that might be curious of my feet. The moon's reflection flickered and waved._

 _"Gwen? Is that you?" I jumped at the voice, turning around. It was just Duncan, the weird punk kid at my school._

 _"What do you want?" I asked, turning back around and wiping at my face quickly._

 _"Just to see what you were doing."_

 _He sat down next to me, I scooted away a little. "I'm fine, just couldn't sleep."_

 _"Me neither," he told me, sighing slightly._

 _"Missing your snobby girlfriend?"_

 _"Not really, are you missing someone?"_

 _"No," I said bitterly, "I just don't want to be here."_

 _He patted my back a little, "well, you just have to deal with it."_

 _"I guess," I said glumly._

 _"Want to do something fun?" he asked suddenly. I wasn't sure what he had in mind for fun but he had my interest._

 _"Like what?" I asked curiously._

 _He laughed a little. "I know where to score some booze. If you're not a chicken."_

 _"Never," I told him fiercely. "Take me to it."  
_

 _He laughed again, louder and stood, offering his hand to me. I took it and we both took of to where his booze was. We both drank too much and slept in the next day, it was a good night to forget my troubles, and I felt like he had a lot to forget too._

* * *

I was pretty much right.

The first hour had me thinking it was going to be okay. No real assignment, chatted away all hour. Second hour still had me thinking it would be okay, Courtney was surprisingly quiet today. Third hour was when things started to get weird.


End file.
